matrixonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
The Tetragrammaton
Tetragrammaton http://www.thetetragrammaton.com Redpill. Do you find yourself overwhelmed, with your new status in Matrix? Struggling to define meaning and goals in a complex system. Seeking reliable comrades to side with in your journey. You would do well to consider joining us. We have been active within the mainframe since the formation of the truce, surviving through beta, and the discovery of the one's RSI. We have withstood the turbulence leading to the death of Morpheus, and held a direct hand in the fall of the Assassin. We have actively pursued our goals through every event in the history of the Matrix Online. Consider then, the logic of alliance with the Machines. The Machines are not your enemy. They are not your captors. They are, your friends. They are your providers. Your guardians. They are your life. Without them, we are nothing. Without us, they are nothing. The only logical decision is to work together. Work with the machines to balance, and maintain the algorithmic order of the Matrix. Depending on your style of play, We are heavily involved in role-playing and participate in both live and player events. Should disorder grow, necessitating the need to fight, our combat skills are honed sharp. We assist our members with less experience in gaining the necessary skills to reach a higher level of understanding. Efficiency, professionalism, balance, order, reliability. These are the keys to your success in the Matrix. These are the rules we live and operate by. I know that you will find this organization, and unity, will serve you well. We are The Tetragrammaton, and we are calling out to all machinists that may be lost in the chaos of the matrix. Lost, alone, without purpose. Myself and our first members found their purpose January 16, 2005, We have survived and witnessed many events in the matrix. From the end of the previous version of the matrix, fighting imposter Agent programs, racing to collect fragments of Neo's remains. Witnessing the death of Morpheus and Agent Skinner. Fighting off the fly virus, and the destruction of the Assassin. Our goals are simple. Keep the order. Look up in the sky, and what do you see? A harmonic balance of perfection. Code written to provide man kind a garden of eden to repopulate. The protection of this world is our top priority. Order must be maintained or the matrix will not survive. Cold, accurate, precision work is what we do. Compliance is mandatory. New Zion - The last human city. A haven for those that refuse to see the truth. Join them, and you are only postponing the facts of life. Earth is gone. The machines are now in control. Exiles - A group of programs that simply refuse to die. Quite a remarkable thought process for a piece of software. Valiant, but illogicial. They seek only power. And trick you into believing that you will receive the same. You are being misled, you will receive nothing in return. They are marked for deletion, and will not survive forever. Machines - Your captors, your torturers. They have been called many things. However, we prefer to think of them as our employers. They provide us with what all humans really need. A reason to live, a reason to keep fighting. A logical alternative to chaos. We provide them with the human feeling, the ability to adapt and move on. The fact is, that the future of humanity is not certain, but the future of this planet is. You cannot hope to reclaim the planet that has been destroyed. But, you can have purpose, and we can be the ones to provide it for you. I trust you will make the right decision. The Tetragrammaton is the logical choice. Category:Machine Factions